Shounen Brave
by NeKo-02
Summary: ¿Que es el valor en realidad? ¿El coraje en verdad me odiaba? ¿Mi amigo se fue por mi culpa? ¿Soy un monstruo? de algún modo la respuesta la supe después de encontrar a esa chica... mal summary pero por favor denle oportunidad! QmQ


**Shounen brave**

_**La historia del niño quien solo quería encontrar su verdadero valor.**  
_

* * *

Siempre tuve miedo de lo que el futuro me tenía, incluso sentía miedo de ese mundo en el cual vivía. También de la personas de mi alrededor, hasta llegue a pensar que el valor me odiaba.

—Por favor, Dios, dame coraje— siempre suplicaba sin recibir respuestas, mirando al cielo buscando ese valor que me faltaba.

Un día de lluvia vi a un cachorrito quien tímidamente se acerco a mí.

—Tú también tienes miedo, ¿verdad? — pregunte acariciando su cabeza recibiendo un ladrido bajo como respuesta y una mirada suplicante como si me dijera su respuesta. Entonces yo sin pensarlo, egoístamente, lo tome en mis brazos.

—Seremos amigo, ¡Los mejor de este mundo...! — declare mientras observaba como mi nuevo compañero se acurrucaba en mi.

Después de eso siempre estuve a su lado, incluso en la escuela, pues él me seguía a todos lados, su compañía era algo que a ambos nos ayudaba gratificantemente.

Pero para nuestro mal, un día una tragedia sucedió...

Cuando estaba jugando cerca de un lago al lado de él escuche un fuerte sonido y algunas personas se nos acercaron seguido de eso.

—Están tan sucios— dijo uno de ellos.

—Vamos a jugarle una broma— habló otro mientras mi compañero y yo estábamos aterrados.

—Te odio, ¿por qué no mueres? — Escuche esa pregunta de parte de un hombre al parecer más grande que todos. Entonces ocurrió algo: tomaron a mi amigo

—Déjenlo en paz... — intente gritar eso pero mi voz no era escuchada, lágrimas salían una tras otra, quería correr a recuperarlo pero el miedo me lo impedía. Intente correr pues mi amigo estaba temblando, sin embargo mis piernas no reaccionaban.

Fue cuando vi que ellos lo aventaban al agua causando al fin mi reacción. Tratando de atraparlo me arroje también consiguiéndolo, pero cayendo al lago también.

El agua resulto ser aun mas profunda de lo pensaba, extendí mi mano desesperadamente sin soltar a mi amigo, nunca lo soltaría.

— ¿Eso fue una broma? ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Qué fue eso…? — pensaba intentando salir del agua, mientras la falta de oxigeno se hiso presente y miraba como todo se oscurecía  
—Perdón..., fui un verdadero cobarde... — me disculpe mentalmente mientras abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas a ese perrito.

Al despertar mucha gente estaba alrededor y el miedo se volvió a apoderar de mi, estaba mojado y con lagrimas a punto de salir — ¿Dónde está? — pregunte buscando con la mirada a mi amigo hasta que lo vi. Atrás de la gente un bulto blanco, al igual que yo mojado, que era ignorado por la gente se encontraba.

Como pude corrí hacia ese bulto y me di cuenta de que ese era mi perro, mi amigo  
—perdóname... —dije rompiendo en llanto cargándolo con delicadeza para abrazarlo, sabia que ya no respiraba, sabia que ya no volvería y lo peor sabia que era mi culpa por ser un cobarde... Incluso llegue a pensar que esa era mi castigo por el haber soñado que podía llegar a tener valor.

Tiempo después termine en un orfanato y claro, no me gustaba. Al inicio estaba solo y a mi alrededor siempre habían murmullos, mi música era lo único que escuchaba. Siempre había sido así pero en ese tiempo aumentaron y decir que odiaba eso no era suficiente

_** ''Es solo un monstruo''  
''¿Has visto sus ojos?''  
''Es un demonio''**_

Eran las frases mas comunes que yo escuchaba haciendo que incluso el rojo que tenía mi mirada fuera algo que comenzara a odiar.

Pero un día la frase de alguien cambio:

_**''El rojo es color de los héroes'' **_Dijo una chica sin maldad alguna. Yo sonreí por primera vez, aún con temor, aún con odio a ese color pero lo peor, aún con la culpa del pasado.

Después de eso los murmullos aumentaron tal vez por el grupo secreto llamado Mekakushi-Dan al cual pertenecía. Un día harto de eso escape hacía el silencio de un bosque, pues en esa ciudad no podía respirar así que escogí escapar de ese lugar y de esas miradas llenas de odio.

Aún temblando, aún lloraba y aún con la culpa estaba en ese lugar donde encontré una pequeña casa. Un pequeño golpe me lleno de miedo y pánico junto con las ganas desesperadas de salir corriendo, pero eso hubiera sido seguir huyendo, ¿no? Así que como pude encontré un pequeño coraje y abrí la puerta, dentro de esta casita una pequeña niña estaba llorando.

—Si me miras a los ojos de piedra te convertirás— pude escuchar eso de su boca pero sus pensamientos eran igual que los míos, idénticamente éramos unos cobardes.

Deje el miedo de lado y me le hacer que tranquilamente.

—Yo también he estado viviendo con miedo, miedo a ser de piedra. Pero ¿No crees que el mundo sería mejor sin ese miedo? — pregunte sonriendo acariciándole la cabeza, fue cuando ella rompió en llanto abruptamente. Al mirarla por un segundo pude ver a una mujer más grande al igual que ella albina sonriéndole, creo que ella era su madre antes de que muriera… Me asuste por su llanto y escuche la música de mis audífonos aún sonando, saque mi teléfono y le coloque la música a ella  
—Todo está bien, no llores ¿De acuerdo? — intente decir pero eso solo termino en un pensamiento.

—Solo soy un monstruo de mirada roja— dijo ella más tranquila.

—El rojo es color que pertenece al héroe, así que no hay necesidad de temer—dije mientras sonreía dulcemente y le colocaba mi uniforme en su cabeza —.Pero si sientes aún ese miedo, eres ahora parte del Mekakushi-dan...-

Después de eso, decidí a hacerme más valiente para ayudarla a ella. Así que me fui de su hogar en dirección de nuevo a esa ciudad donde ayude a practicar a Kido y a Kano, quienes también tenían un poder al lado de Ayano, la chica que me hiso creer que el rojo es de los héroes… Pero que un día simplemente se suicido sin motivo, dejando como líder a Kido a la cual tiempo después le comente de Mary y nos dirigimos al bosque por ella, poco después nos mudamos a la casa 107 de la ciudad.

—Tengo miedo... —dijo Mary de nuevo a punto de llorar pero yo ahora con toda seguridad sonrió y le digo:

—Todo está bien, no llores ¿De acuerdo? — esa frase que quise decir en el pasado, aun que todos piensen que yo fui el salvador de Mary están en un error, pues _ella me salvo a mi_ ya que los murmullos al salir de la puerta de su hogar yo ya no los escucho mas.

Y estoy agradecido pues también gracias a ella encontré lo que es mi verdadero coraje...

* * *

Yo soy Seto Kousuke miembro número 2 del Mekakushi-dan tengo 16 años y tuve un cachorro el cual me fue leal hasta la muerte y mi verdadero valor es el querer curar los corazones de los demás.

_Ahora te pregunto, ¿cuál es tu verdadero valor?..._

* * *

Creditos:

UnPonyElefanteAzul que me ayudo con la ortografía te amo onee *3*

Ningun personaje presentado aquí me pertenece ni tampoco la canción de seto todo eso es de Jin QmQ

P/D: dejen review


End file.
